Question: Brandon rode his bike for $12$ miles on each of the past $9$ days. How many miles did Brandon ride his bike altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Brandon went biking. The product is $12\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}$ $12\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}= 108\text{ miles}$ Brandon biked a total of $108$ miles.